Sue Bob Murphy ding dong ditches King Bob's house
Cast Sue Bob Murphy-Kendra King Bob-Eric Police Officer-Wiseguy Sue Bob's dad and Jordan-Joey Jerome and me-Steven Trumpet Boy-David/Evil Genius/Zack Scribe Kid-Brian Guard 1-Eric Guard 2-Paul Guard 3-David/Evil Genius/Zack Guard 4-Brian Guard 5-Steven Guard 6-Emma Guard 7-Eric Guard 8-Joey Guard 9-Kimberly Guard 10-Kendra Guard 11-Paul Guard 12-Alan Guard 13-David/Evil Genius/Zack Guard 14-Dave Guard 15-Steven Guard 16-Joey King Bob's calm voice-Microsoft Sam King Bob's angry voice-Shouty Tara-Julie Mundy-Eric Plot Note: In the cast, King Bob's guards are in numerical order. Transcript Sue Bob Murphy had a plan. Sue Bob: Hi, this is Sue Bob Murphy and today, I'm going to ding dong ditch King Bob's house. (she walks outside) Sue Bob: This is his house. (DING DONG) Sue Bob: I will run away. King Bob: Hello! I guess someone chose the wrong house. (King Bob walks in) Sue Bob: Now to do it again. (DING DONG) Sue Bob: I will hide behind the tree. King Bob: Hello?! Gosh! People! (he walks back in) Sue Bob: Oh my goodness! He thought there was people! Now to do number three. (DING DONG) Sue Bob: Now to hide behind the car! King Bob: That's it! Whoever rings the doorbell one more time, I shall attack him/her! Sue Bob: He's getting so angry! I will do it one last time before I go home! (DING DONG) (King Bob runs angry) Sue Bob: Oh my goodness! He's angry! King Bob: (AVGN's voice) AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAARGH! (Shouty's voice) Come back here, you obnoxious brat! I'll get you! I'll get a mace to attack you with it! King Bob ran back inside the house. Sue Bob: Phew! That was close! I need to lay down. Inside King Bob's house, King Bob picked up a mace. Then he went out of the house, and he continued to chase after Sue Bob. Sue Bob: Oh no! King Bob's going mad! He's got a mace! King Bob: (AVGN's voice) AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAARGH! Sue Bob: I better get away before that madman kills me! King Bob: (AVGN's voice) AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAARGH! King Bob kept on chasing after Sue Bob. King Bob: (Shouty's voice) I'LL MACE YOU GOOD! Sue Bob: AAAAAARGH! He's getting as mad as Spinelli! Madman! Madman! King Bob (Shouty's voice) WHEN I GET YOU, YOU'RE DONE! DO YOU HEAR ME?!! DONE!!! D-O-N-E! DONE! WHEN I CALL THE COPS TO ARREST YOU, YOU'LL BE ROTTING IN JAIL FOR THIS! JUST YOU WAIT! YOU'LL BE SORRY FOR DING DONG DITCHING MY HOUSE!!!!! Sue Bob ran as fast as she could. King Bob: (Shouty's voice) YOU WON'T GET AWAY FROM ME THIS TIME, YOU NAUGHTY GIRL! STOP RIGHT THERE, SO I CAN ATTACK YOU WITH A MACE AND BEAT YOU UP! Sue Bob: Help! Help! Police, help! Save me! Madman! Madman! He's chasing me with a mace! Do something! That madman's going crazy! Stop that madman before he gets me! Do something, please! Before he kills me! Then Sue Bob ran past the police officer, and the police officer halted King Bob. Police Officer: Stop! Hey, what's going on!? What's the big idea chasing after that girl like that!? And Fluttershy106, I thought I sent you to the insane hospital. Me: I agree with the police officer. Just do what the therapist told me. Jordan: Me too. Jerome: Me three. Police Officer: Your sceptres are trying to calm you down. Anyways, what's the big idea chasing after that girl like that!? King Bob: Because she was ding dong ditching my house and I didn't find it funny! Let me at her! Let me at her! Police Officer: Hey, there's no need to chase after that girl like that! Where did you get the mace come from? King Bob: Because she keeps ding dong ditching my house and I didn't find it funny! I had to use the mace to chase after that brat because she keeps ding dong ditching my house! Police Officer: Hey! There's no need to do to that girl like that! I think you need to put the mace back in your house. Actually, I will get the guards to take it back to your house! There's no need to get angry or violent to that girl just because she ding dong ditched your house! Guard 1: Are you referring to us, 16? Police Officer: No, I wasn't referring to you, 16! I was referring to my troupe! Tara: Please, use your words and he'll let you go. Trumpet Boy: I agree with Tara. Just say you have autism. King Bob (Microsoft Sam's voice): They're right. Remain calm. Uh-oh! Tantrum in 5, 4, 3, 2, 1. (Shouty's voice) LET ME AT HER! LET ME AT HER! LET ME AT HER RIGHT NOW!!! Mundy rushed in. Mundy: Attention, everyone, King Bob is a raging bull! King Bob (Shouty's voice and holding a gun): HEY! YOU DON'T EVER SPREAD THE WORD IF I'M RAGING AT A TROUBLEMAKER WHO DING DONG DITCHED MY HOUSE! Police Officer: I'm afraid your rage is getting worse. You have to go to the insane hospital for a while, that will calm you down. You're getting mad and insane. Come with me now. Oops. I forgot, make that two days for threatening to murder an innocent boy! King Bob: Noooooooooooo! Who will do my career?! Police Officer: Well, sceptres, it looks like I have to leave it up to you. Tara: Will my boyfriend ever make it out alive? Police Officer: Don't worry. He'll calm down. Jordan: It's not the same without our leader. Jerome: I agree with Jordan. Police Officer: It looks like you have to find a new king to be your leader. Me: Do I have to go through training in order to take King Bob's place? Scribe Kid: Afraid so. Trumpet Boy: You have to go through 15 levels. The first five are the beginner levels, the second five are the intermediate and the last five are the expert. Jordan: Well actually, how about we pick Eric Foster for a substitute, he's strong! Jerome: Or I'll choose Susan, she's smart! Tara: Or maybe Gus Griswald will fill in. Scribe Kid: I will choose Eric Foster. Then the police officer took King Bob away and sent him to the insane hospital. Then King Bob and the police officer entered the insane hospital, and then the police officer showed him the ward. Police Officer: This is the ward which is where you are staying. Stay there for a while, this is what you get for trying to attack a girl and for threatening to murder a boy! Guard 1: It's not the same. Guard 2: Our leader King Bob just couldn't keep it together all because Sue Bob Murphy ding dong ditched his house. Guard 3: That was even worse when Mundy called Sid the Science Kid the N-word. Guard 4: King Bob hasn't raged until now. Guard 5: He could have used his words or stayed away from the mace. Guard 6: Now he put us in some form of struggle. Guard 7: Without our leader, King Bob, who will be our substitute king? Guard 8: Maybe Eric Foster. Guard 9: I hope so. Guard 10: If he passes the test, he'll be the right one. Guard 11: I agree. Guard 12: Me too. Guard 13. Me 3. Guard 14. Me 4. Guard 15: Me 5. Guard 16: And me 6. (at Sue Bob's house) Sue Bob's dad: Sue Bob, how dare you ding dong ditch King Bob's house?! You know that prank could have gotten you arrested! You are grounded for 12 days! Go to your room now! Category:Sue Bob Murphy's grounded days Category:Grounded Stuff